


come out to the coast, we’ll get together, have a few laughs

by Sway



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Porn with Feelings, sex in front of a fireplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: There is just him and Merlin and Christmas and mulled wine and Harry's dead and Eggsy misses him and he knows Merlin does too and sometimes people are drawn to one another when they mourn someone else and the only thing he probably should be worrying about is whether Merlin can find the lube he's clearly in search for.





	come out to the coast, we’ll get together, have a few laughs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hepcatliz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hepcatliz/gifts).



> This is an odd one... this started with feelings and then the porn didn't really want to happen. So it may have come out a little disjointed... I hope you enjoy this little belated Christmas fic. First time actual Merwin, too. How about that...
> 
> Title is a quote from "Die Hard". Obviously.
> 
> This is also self-beta'd so if there is something awfully wrong, let me know.

It starts with a “Die Hard” film.

It’s Christmas Day when Eggsy knocks on Merlin’s door. He’s half snowed-in and a little frostbitten when Merlin finally opens, looking at him as if he’s seen a ghost. He’s ushered inside and escorted into the living room of the cozy terraced house where a crackling fire welcomes him.

“What are you doing here? Did something happen?” Merlin eyes him a little dubiously.

“You’d know if something did happen, so… no. I just… with it being Christmas… I thought it’d be nice if I’d come over for a visit. And a film. And some mulled wine. I just got it from the store so it might not be very good but…”

“Eggsy… “

“I know this is a bit…-” He huffs out a breath, his shoulders sagging “-if you think this is dumb, just say it. I’ll be out of your hair in no time.”

A small smile tugs at Merlin’s lips. “I don’t think it’s dumb and I would have told you had you let me finish. Now… if you want to heat up that mulled wine, kitchen is through there.”

Eggys grins from ear to ear. “Aces, guv.”

“Do take off your shoes, though. You’re getting snow all over my floors.”

Eggsy does as he’s told, slipping out of his ice-crusted boots. He takes them back into the hall before padding on sock-clad feet into the kitchen.

“Die Hard?” Merlin peers into the bag Eggsy has dumped on his kitchen counter.

“A classic Christmas film if you’re not into the festive stuff.” Eggsy looks around. “Do you have a pot?”

“Yes, I do. And what makes you assume I’m not into the festive stuff?” Merlin hands him a large pot from one of the cupboards.

“Are you? Because we can watch something else if…”

“It’s alright, Eggsy. I appreciate the gesture.” Merlin takes out the DVD and flips it over to read the back cover. “I think.”

“Well, you better.” Eggsy pours the content of the bottle into the pot and switches on the stove. “You do have a DVD player, right?”

Merlin quirks an eyebrow at him and let’s that question hang between them. 

“Right, nevermind.” When Merlin doesn’t reply and just keeps looking at him, Eggsy makes a shoeing motion. “Well, get to it, then.” He adds a wink just for good measure.

Merlin rolls his eyes at him then disappears through the open screen doors into the adjacent living room. Eggsy hears him puttering about while he stirs in the pot, waiting for the mulled wine to heat up. Once it starts to steam, he pulls the pot off the hot plate and goes in search for some mugs. He discovers a somewhat disjointed array of novelty mugs and makes a mental note to gift Merlin one at some point. He picks two mugs and ladles some of the mulled wine into them. He almost doesn’t spill anything. 

“I didn’t think you’d have a tree,” Eggsy says as he joins Merlin in the living room. 

“It’s an artificial one, I’m afraid. I don’t have the time to go out and find a real one. But while I’m not home much, I do like a bit of decoration,” Merlin admits. 

“It looks good, though. We used to have fake one, too, but you could tell.” For a long moment, Eggsy’s eyes are glued to the sparking lights and ornaments, a classic arrangement of red and gold. Then his gaze travels over to Merlin who also seems to admire his decorative handiwork. “Hey, do you have a flask? There’s still some wine in the pot and I don’t want to get up halfway through.”

Eggsy dutifully ignores Merlin’s glower as he settles down on the sofa as if he belongs there. He uses Merlin’s absence from the room to have a look at his surroundings. The Christmas tree isn’t the only decoration. A garland stretches across the mantelpiece over the lit fire, a wreath accompanying it. Shelves cover the adjacent wall, lined with probably hundreds of books of various ages, shapes and sizes. When does Merlin even have time to read? Are those just for show, fake ones like at IKEA?

“Why are you here, Eggsy?” Merlin pulls him out of his musing, flask in hand, screwing the lid on. He makes it sound casual but Eggsy knows it’s not. 

“Because it’s Christmas.” It’s only half a lie. 

“I understand that. But why are you really here? I invited you to my home, don’t you think I deserve an honest answer?”

Eggsy looks down into the crimson depth of his mug. “Because… it’s Christmas. And Christmas has never been a good time for me… with my dad dying an all. It just never… felt like it was supposed to. And now I got the house and me mom and Daisy are safe but... “ He bites his lips, trying to ignore the sting behind his eyes. He just needs to get this over with. “I thought that with Harry gone… you could use some company. I do, too.”

He doesn’t dare to look or even at Merlin. He’s afraid what he might see in the other man’s expression. Ridicule? Rejejection, even? There probably won’t be any but it’s not a risk Eggsy is willing to take. 

“Thank you, Eggsy,” Merlin says instead, sitting down next to him. “I appreciate that. And you’re right. Harry’s been quite obnoxious about Christmas. He did go all out on the decorations and… I can’t believe I’m saying this even before I had some of the mulled wine… one year he made me wear the ugliest Christmas sweater you can possibly think of.”

“No way!” Eggsy stares at him, mouth open. 

“Yes, way. It had a reindeer on it and when you pressed it, the nose lit up.”

Eggsy looks for a moment longer, trying to decipher Merlin’s expression, then he burst into laughter. “Please tell me there are pictures.”

“I can assure you there are not.”

“Shame.”

“Not particularly.”

“I can imagine that, though. Harry and Christmas. Trees and garlands and stockings and all that.”

A solemn shadow ghosts over Merlin’s face. “Yes, he’s… he was quite faffy about it.”

Eggsy puts a hand on Merlin’s knee. He isn’t quite sure if it’s appropriate but he doesn’t really care at the moment. He knows what Merlin is feeling the same he feels. Probably stronger though, since the two of them have known each other so much longer. It hurts. Which is exactly why Eggsy is here tonight. To make it hurt a little less.

“How about that film, then?” Merlin breaks the silence first and Eggsy almost flinches.

“Yes, please.” Eggsy pulls back and settles into the couch. He doesn’t even wait for Merlin to start the DVD and the opening credits to flicker across the huge screen to tugs his feet under him and snuggle into the comfortable backrest. 

The film commences with loads of snow and shooting and broken glass and bones. Eggsy loves the film but what he enjoys even more is Merlin’s reaction to it. Maybe some of it is due to the mulled wine which is surprisingly good but he’s doing his own running commentary on pretty much every scene and it’s both, endearing and hilarious.

“You’ve honestly never seen this?” Eggsy asks after a while. 

“No, I haven’t. I can see what I’ve been missing out on. Although to be fair, had I equipped John McClane he would have defeated darling Mr Gruber in no time.”

“Yeah, but where is the fun in that?”

Merlin turns to him. “You're not having fun then? I can send you in the field with just a pocket knife if you prefer.” 

Eggsy rolls his eyes, elbowing Merlin a little. “You know that's not what I meant.” 

Merlin's expression turns into a bit of a smirk. “I do. It still would be a good exercise, though. Back to basics.” 

“Oy, what have I done.” Eggsy facepalms. 

They keep on watching as Bruce Willis single-handedly takes out an entire squad of killers. It really is impressive and it does remind Eggsy a little of his adventure in Valentine's lair only that his quest had been real. The blood on his skin and clothes had been real and not just beetroot and cornstarch. He shivers. 

“Are you cold?” Merlin asks. 

“Yes and no,” Eggsy replies truthfully. 

Before Eggsy can explain, Merlin gets up and puts another log on the fire. He also retrieves a blanket from a basket next to the fireplace. 

Eggsy nods his thanks and draps the heavy knitted blanket over his legs. When Merlin sits down again, he explains what has actually made him shudder. 

“How do you deal with all that? The things you see?” Eggsy asks then. 

“Sometimes I'm not quite sure I do. I used to talk to Harry about it when we got the chance. I'm mostly behind my computers so it was good to know I was not alone with these horrors.” There is a weight to Merlin's worlds that Eggsy can hardly bear. 

“You can talk to me, too.”

Merlin looks at him, taking in the words. “Thank you. Same goes for you, of course.” 

“I know.”

They continue to watch. Merlin pours them each another cup of mulled wine and as he leans back, Eggsy snuggles a little closer to him, not yet touching. In hindsight, he won't be able to explain it, it's more of a reflex. He's comfortable, he's warm and getting ever so slightly buzzed. It's only natural to gravitate towards Merlin. Especially when his eyes start to become heavy. 

Eggsy twitches awake some time later. Irritated, he rubs at his eyes, trying to figure out why his back feels all tight and twisted. Then he understands… 

He has fallen asleep. On Merlin. The whole head on shoulder, snuggle-shift arm around waist sort of affair. Did he drool? And why is Merlin's arm around his shoulders? 

“I had to turn up the volume because you were snoring so loudly,” Merlin informs him, not looking down. 

Blinking his eyes open, Eggsy notices he must have slept quite a while because the evening news are just coming to an end. 

“I'm… ‘m sorry. I didn't…” Eggsy struggles upright, leaving the comfortable warmth of Merlin's embrace. 

“It's quite alright. Shame you missed the ending.”

“I've seen it a hundred times already, so…” He wobbles a little as he gets up. His legs haven't quite caught up with the rest of his body yet. “I should…” He gestures for the door. 

Merlin rises as well, good manners and all. “Thank you for stopping by.” 

“Not a problem, guv.”

When Eggsy turns to head for the door, the briefest of brushes against his hand stops him. He doesn’t dare to look back over his shoulder. 

“I'd rather stay,” Eggsy hears himself say and it's more of a reflex than anything else. 

Merlin’s nods is barely noticable. “No pity, though.” His request is very quiet as though it’s not actually meant to be heard.

“Never.” 

Eggsy has learned how sometimes his body works on autopilot. It had started back home when Dean had reared his ugly head and Eggsy's first reaction had been to protect his mom and sister, using his own body as a shield. Parkour wasn't that much different, except that he defined the course and let his body do the rest. At Kingsman he had used that same skill, moving through fights relying on mostly muscle memory and that voice in his head to guide him. 

That same voice that is now very close to his ear as he breeches Merlin's personal space. There are no words though, just a low hum that vibrates against Eggsy's eardrum. 

Eggsy can taste the mulled wine on Merlin's lips and he is ready to get drunk on it. 

Merlin doesn't respond right away, lets Eggsy do the work as if to test his waters. Eggsy has to go on tiptoes for a better angle, one hand curling against Merlin’s waist without really holding on to him. He can feel the heat radiating off Merlin’s body, the same comfortable warmth he has felt before as he had sidled up against him on the couch only a few degrees hotter. 

“Eggsy.” It’s more a murmur against Eggsy’s mouth than an actual word but Merlin’s hand against his shoulder is message enough. 

“I’m sorry. I…” He doesn’t know what he’s apologizing for and Merlin knows it. 

“You need to be sure,” Merlin says simply. 

Eggsy swallows, licks his lips. He’s biding time and Merlin knows that, too. “I am. Don’t know why or… but I’m sure.”

Merlin is on him then, pulling him flush against him, one arm goes around his back, the other hand in the nape of Eggsy’s neck. There is a hunger in the way Merlin literally attacks him, a desire for something long withheld, and for the briefest of seconds Eggsy wonders if he and Harry ever…. The thought scatters when Merlin’s hand dips south, cupping his ass in an almost rough squeeze.

Things blur a little from there and Eggsy is willing to attribute it to an acute lack of oxygen. He can’t recall how Merlin pulls the sweater over his head or how his fingers find the sliver of skin beneath the hem of Eggsy’s shirt. All Eggsy knows is that it’s not unwelcome at all but...

This is Merlin. Merlin. His handler, sometimes mentor, sometimes even friend, at random times even confidant when there’s time for it. And here he is on Christmas day, slightly drunk on mulled wine, ready to…

Merlin’s knee inches between his thighs and Eggsy can’t help the moan even if it’s swallowed in the kiss. His earlier musings fade into the white noise with every fraction of skin Merlin exposes, with every brush of his fingertips against Eggsy’s heated skin. He stops to care why or how, he only knows he doesn't want this to stop.

The autopilot kicks in again as he hands start exploring on their own. His worms his way between their bodies, tugging at the hem of Merlin’s sweater. His foray is stopped by a button down shirt and it takes his brain a moment to compute, to make his fingers work every single of the damn buttons until he can push the fabric off Merlin’s shoulders. 

Eggsy has known Merlin to be quite fit. It is a no-brainer, really, being with Kingsman and training the recruits and all. But he hasn’t expected this. The fine toned muscles along his shoulders, the curve of his biceps as it flexed under the smooth skin, the pecs that make Eggsy horny and jealous in equal parts.

Merlin pulls off him to say something but it doesn’t quite register with Eggsy so he goes for an eloquent: “Huh?”

“Should we take this upstairs?”

There’s something very cute in Merlin’s question, something almost innocent if it wasn’t for the impossible to hide erection pressing against Eggsy’s thigh. 

“Can we stay here?” Eggsy tries. Two reasons. One, he might just change his mind with a change of scenery. Two, he’s never done it under a Christmas tree in front of a fire before and that’s just too good a chance to pass up. 

Merlin nods, then pulls back and Eggsy already misses his urgent touch. “Don’t move.”

With that, he leaves Eggsy standing in the middle of his living room, the fly of his trousers already undone, “A Christmas Carol” playing on TV.

He could worry. He probably should worry, too. But he meant what he's said. He is sure. And there is no pity. 

There is just him and Merlin and Christmas and mulled wine and Harry's dead and Eggsy misses him and he knows Merlin does too and sometimes people are drawn to one another when they mourn someone else and the only thing he probably should be worrying about is whether Merlin can find the lube he's clearly in search for. 

“Are you having second thoughts?” 

Eggsy's eyes snap up to Merlin who - true to Eggsy's freight train of thought - carries a small bottle of lube. 

“Because if you do, we need to stop right here,” Merlin continues. 

There's a lot of things Eggsy could say. He could lead an entire debate on why they probably shouldn't be doing this, on how it might make things weird between them when they sober up, on how Kingsman statutes are probably very much against fraternizing with another agent or, even worse, a superior. 

He doesn't say any of these things. Instead, he pushes his trousers and pants downs his legs, stepping out of the pool of clothes to stand stark naked in front of Merlin's Christmas tree. 

“No second thoughts,” Eggsy confirms and he tries his best not to reach for his cock which is aching for attention. He is not that much for a show-off. Well… 

“You’re beautiful,” Merlin says simply as he breeches the gap between them.

Eggsy blushes so hard it almost hurts. That feeling intensifies when Merlin gets down on his knees in front of him and - without giving Eggsy time to even breath - takes his cock in his mouth. 

From there on out, Eggsy knows that whatever very valid point he might have against this… he doesn't care. He doesn’t give a bloody fuck about it because goddamnit here he is getting sucked off by Merlin and it’s brilliant. 

It’s a little too brilliant even and Eggsy starts to sway on his feet, reaching for Merlin’s shoulder to keep his balance.

“I’m…,” he tries to say just as Merlin’s free hand moves up his thigh, “It’s… it’s been a long time since…”

Merlin expels a puff of air that would have been a laugh if he wasn’t running the very tip of his tongue along the underside of Eggsy’s cock. He doesn’t let up either. 

“I won’t last, guv,” Eggsy protests again.

Finally Merlin pulls back. He gets to his feet again, pressing the tube of lube into Eggsy’s hand. His eyes never leave Eggsy’s, searching for the doubt that just isn’t there, as he strips out of his trousers as well. 

Eggsy’s mouth goes a little dry at the sight of Merlin in front of him. Talk about beautiful. He’s all lean muscles from head to toe, the lines softened by the warm light of the tree. He’s hard, too, the thick swell of his cock just on this side of disconcerting. 

“Take it slow, yeah?” Eggsy says, licking his lips. 

Merlin leans into him for a kiss and Eggsy can taste himself on his tongue. He’s a little light-headed when Merlin pulls back yet again to reach for another blanket from the basket. He spreads it out underneath the tree, then grabs the one Eggsy has used earlier. He sits down, draping the blanket over his legs, leaving it just so that it’s an unspoken invite to Eggsy. 

Eggsy kneels down, too, a little uncertain but then Merlin reaches for him, pulling him close and the blanket across the both of him. They kiss again and as they do, Merlin lays him down and lets his hand go exploring again. Wherever his finger go, they leave a trail of heat along Eggsy’s skin, nerves set ablaze with need and want and curiosity.

Eggsy loses track of time as they make out in front of the fire, as Merlin slowly pushes this hand between his thigh and further. He’s so enthralled in their kisses, in the intimate little noises Merlin makes, that he barely notices when that first finger breeches him. Merlin pushes in to the very first knuckle before it even registers with Eggsy’s brain and then he can’t help the low moan. 

Merlin takes his sweet time with him. The first probing touches are dry and even though it really has been a long time, it doesn’t hurt. Before he pushes in further, Merlin takes a squeeze of lube to slick up his fingers. Eggsy shivers at the cool slide of the gel against his skin but he spreads his thighs readily. 

It’s one finger first, opening him easily. Just because it really has been a long time doesn’t mean he doesn’t dabble. The second finger hurts just a bit but Merlin goes so slow that Eggsy can hardly tell he’s moving at all. The third is something else and Eggsy already sees start. Just because he’s clearly a cruel person, Merlin curls his finger, brushing the very edge of Eggsy’s prostate.

“Please,” Eggsy wimpers, already pathetically close, pressing up against Merlin. 

“Can I see you face?”

Eggsy pulls back to look at him. There’s a bit of that insecurity back again but it’s shadowed by a bone-deep lust. He only nods for an answer. 

Merlin pulls his hand back and the loss of his fingers inside him almost bring tears to Eggsy’s eyes. He can’t recall the last time he’s been this turned on. 

Propping up one foot, Eggsy uses his leverage to push Merlin onto his back and to slide into his lap in one fluid motion. He reaches between their bodies to wrap his fingers around Merlin’s cock. Merlin sucks in a breath and his eyes flicker shut for a second and Eggsy makes a mental note to try and find out all the ways he can make that expression happen again. 

For now, he just strokes Merlin slowly, trying not to tease him too much. Then he reaches for the lube to spread a generous amount of it down Merlin’s length and the access around his sphincter. Then he sits up on his knees and positions the very tip of Merlin’s cock against his hole. 

“Go slow.” Merlin’s request is barely audible. “Take your time.”

Eggsy knows he should take his time and let his body adjust but that’s a tough feat when the alternative is having that gorgeous cock up his ass, filling him just right. He finds a middle-ground that is neither too fast nor too slow, a steady rhythm to sink down and rise up on his knees again until Merlin is fully sheathed inside him. 

Eggsy’s mouth falls open in a wordless gasp. He leans forward, hands beside Merlin’s head, and the change of angle is almost too much. 

“You feel bloody amazing. So tight.” Merlin’s voice is heavy with need.

Eggsy barely dares to move. He knows this will be over very quickly and there is nothing neither of them can do about it. There is no endurance training in the world that could have prepared him for this. When he does move at last, Merlin’s hands go on his thighs, squeezing down gently as if to hold on to him. 

The pace is relaxed and unhurried at first but it’s enough to drive Eggsy closer and closer to the edge. The tip of Merlin’s cock hits him just right to send a spark up his spine with every downstroke.

“I can’t… too close,” Eggsy stammers, fingers digging into the blanket beneath them.

“It’s okay. Take what you need.”

Merlin lets him ride him, doesn’t slow him down when Eggsy’s rhythm quickens. Whatever it is that's been pent up between them, he lets Eggsy take it out on him. 

Eggsy sits up again, rolling his hips to test this new angle. He reaches down for his cock that's been painfully lacking attention but Merlin swats his hand away. 

“Let me.” 

Eggsy nods a jerky little nods. He isn't sure what will drive him over the edge faster, Merlin's cock inside him or his hand on his own cock. He is sure, though, that this will only be a matter of seconds now. 

Merlin syncs his strokes to the offbeat of Eggsy's rhythm, a perfectly perpendicular sensation. 

“So close… I need… “

“Come for me.” 

They are like magic words. Maybe Eggsy is so used to following Merlin's orders by now that they work here, too, but he won't dwell on that. Not when white hot heat washes over him, blinding his senses for countless seconds. He comes in thick spurts over Merlin's hand, every minute move of his hips drawing more from him, a new shudders, a new moan. 

He almost misses how Merlin arches his back underneath him, his grip getting almost painfully tight for a second. He feels him come inside him, an odd sensation but one that definitely goes into the ‘repeat’ section. 

He watches Merlin's face twist with pleasure and that immanent touch of pain. There's something raw and intimate to it, a layer stripped away, something that lets Eggsy see past Merlin's usually almost stoic demeanor. 

A shudder ripples up Eggsy's spine when Merlin pulls him down for a kiss and he comes some more as the tip of Merlin's cock hits his prostate just right. 

Entangled like that, they ride out their high against each other and it takes Eggsy a long time to come down again. He holds on on to Merlin, murmuring a half-hearted protest when Merlin needs to pull out of him. He doesn't let him go completely, though, making sure they are still touching until they're settled down comfortably on the blanket, the other pulled around them. 

“I don't know what to say,” Eggsy all but blurts after a while. 

“Then don't.” Merlin's voice sounds heavy and far away somehow. 

“Feels like I should, though. This is… I mean this was amazing but… .” 

Merlin shushed him by putting his fingers on his lips. Eggsy can almost taste himself. “It was, yes. Completely ruined two perfectly good blankets, though.”

Eggsy looks at him, suddenly uncertain, but he sees the twinkle in Merlin's eyes. 

“We don't have to talk about it now,” Merlin continues. “In fact, I'd prefer it if we didn't. At least not tonight.”

Eggsy nods, shifting a little closer. He’s welcomed by Merlin’s outstretched arm. Like that, the quickly dozes off to sleep, not caring in the least about the mess they’ve made or how sore he’ll be in the morning. 

They don’t talk about it that night or the next morning when Merlin wakes him with a steaming cup of the blackest tea. They don’t talk about it when they watch the other Die Hard films and head out for some mulled wine on the Christmas market. They don’t talk about it in the months to come when they kind of fall into a rhythm at work and at home. They don’t talk about it when some of Eggsy’s clothes make it into Merlin’s closet or when they ride the bullet train to HQ together or when Roxy eyes them with a raised eyebrow. She doesn’t talk about it either. 

They don’t talk about it until they get to Kentucky.


End file.
